


Desert Rose

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005. Post Ep. III, Anakin/Vader reflects on his angelic rose Padme Amidala. Song is 'Desert Rose' by Sting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Rose

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of Gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand._

_I dream of fire_

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_This desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

Padmé was a rare beauty, I remember her so. She was like the butterfly that flits gently from flower to flower, and as a butterfly, I could never capture her. But as the beautiful Padmé Amidala, I could ignore her butterfly beauty, and hold her to me and never let her go.

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realize that nothing's as it seems_

_I dream_ _of rain_

_I dream of Gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of rain_

_I lift my gaze to empty skys above_

_I close my eyes_

_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love_

I loved her, I LOVED her, yet she was turning me away for a good reason. I didn't want to listen, I begged her to acknowledge her love for me, but she could not, until faced with death. She was my lovely lady, even then a woman I'd die for.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of Gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_Sweet desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

My lovely lady haunted me during the wars, staying in the back of my mind like the sight of her at our secret wedding. She wore a dress of lace, my angel, and I felt the world in the palm of my hand. Love, such a sweet thing, how it tortured me for so long.

_Sweet desert rose_

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower_

_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

My lovely lady, how you torture me now. How I feel your life between my fingers still, whenever I torture another man like I must have tortured you, trying with your dying breath to save me. How I curse my ignorance now, how I curse the tears that I shed for you, salty and bitter, filled with the pain of the knowledge that you, my lovely lady, are gone.


End file.
